


a void so black

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 11: DreamsRayla’s nightmares are becoming worse.





	a void so black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



_ Darkness. _

_ Nothing else. _

_ Rayla was trapped in an empty black void, she could barely breathe, and could barely move. All she could do was to hold her arms high up while failing to swim upwards as the tar like nothingness dragged her deeper into the unknown, refusing to let her go. She was sinking, and all she wanted to do was scream. _

_ But as she opened her mouth, the void entered her mouth and quickly filled her lungs to the brink, and she felt her thoughts darken as panic rose. _

_ Sinking. _

_ Get out. _

_ Get out. _

_ GET OUT. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“NO!”

Rayla awoke from the bad dream, heart beating as fast as ever. She was sitting up in bed, shaking. She was breathing rapidly, and the cold sweat almost glued her night clothes onto her body. It was a dream, just a dream, she was alive.

“Rayla?”

The elf turned her head and saw Callum looking at her with a worried look, her screams most have woken her human lover.

“Sorry, I woke you up again, didn’t I?”

He nodded, never letting go of the eye contact. Looking into his emerald green eyes always calmed Rayla, and Callum knew that. She silently thanked him for doing that simple gesture.

“Yeah you did. Bad dream again?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, a really nasty nightmare. The damn void again, but this time it had the consistency of tar and I was dragged down. When I screamed it filled my lungs, I felt so trapped, so alone and lost. I was panicking and wanted to get out, it felt so real and it scares me.”

Now Callum nodded, and carefully held her hand in a calming manner.

“I get you. Nightmares can feel so real, I have them too. I think everyone involved with the last war between our species has them, but you have to remember that they’re not. Remember that you can always talk to me about them Rayla, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Callum, it means a lot.”

“Do you want me to get you some moonberry juice?”

“Thank you, I would love that.”


End file.
